Stand By Me
by The Wicked Princess
Summary: Alita's always suffered constant nightmares and she wasn't expecting Officer Dick Grayson to step into her complicated life. However strange crimes start to happen in Bludhaven as well as a shadow monster started haunted Alita and her new roommate. Both girls are being hunted down. They were not aware two silent heroes are always watching them even without masks on. Dick/Oc Tim/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Bright apple green eyes snapped open as their owner jolted awake gasping for air. Sweat glistened off pale ivy skin, heart hammering away like a beating drum and the feeling of pure fear swept over their soul. Wildly looking around the dark empty bedroom for any traces of a intruder only not finding any, it happened again. Eight years worth of nightmares still plague the young twenty year old woman's dreams, the exact same nightmare of the night her beloved parents were murdered.

Killed in front of her at the young tender age of twelve because of what she truly is since birth, a prophecy child capable of extraordinary gifts. This gifts were both a blessing and a curse depending on the person who holds them, sadly she's in-between. She doesn't want them nor wish to abuse such raw power, the powers passed down from generation after generation to the females. She's lived in fear for a very long time.

"I was...only dream again." Still gasping for air she pressed a hand onto her wet sticky forehead, why does each dream seem so very real?

Each night she would wake up exactly two thirty six am and couldn't find enough will power to fall back asleep. Physically she cannot find the power to fall back asleep only to wake up an hour later in the same state she's in right now at this moment. Tossing aside the blankets from her body Alita Janson stood up walking slowly across cold wooden floor boards towards the kitchen. Flicking on the light switch allowing the room to be flooded with light, empty as always. Quickly grabbed a glass cup then fill it to the brim with cold tap water.

'I really need to relax now.' Slowly gulping down the cool refreshing drink in five large gulps then re-fill it once again. Alita shakily sighed drifting to her cold leather couch sinking into the cold material, not at all bothered at it's cold smooth texture. Her apple green eyes narrowed at her off television screen, she's not in the mood for television.

Apple green eyes drifted towards a glass display case further away from the entertainment unit. Inside proudly holding in plain view was one extremely important part of her dream, two silver deadly pair of sais. Both hilts were bound in black and red cool hard leather handles and ancient symbols.

In each dream she was holding them while facing strange evil looking creatures circling her snarling madly with saliva dripping down their chins. In the end of each dream they had each limb before literally tearing her apart with one pull.

"No. It's all a dream, a very bad nightmare. I am not being torn apart. I am alive." Alita bowed her head down grabbing clumps of black raven hair.

A growl escaped her throat as Alita stood up storming angrily back into the bedroom she came out of moments ago. Sitting innocently by a digital alarm clock sat a small white bottle labeled with her own name and doctor's name, sleeping pill the strong kind. Un-screwing the lid shaking out two small white pills laying on her flat hand. Crawling back into her now cold bed Alita blankly stared them.

Sleeping pills were a last resort but tonight is different. Throwing them in her mouth swallowing the dry pills down.

"Stupid pills." Her head hit soft fluffy silk covered pillows she waited till the wave of drowsiness to hit full on. Eventually it did hit and she passed out in a dreamless state until morning.

**Following Morning.**

Alita sat alone in a local bus ignoring the people around her as they piled in.

Staring blankly out of a dirty un-washed window drumming thin black nail polished fingernails against the hard cover book's page as she read peacefully without interruptions. Another dark dismal rainy day for little old Bludhaven also slightly chilly. Bludhaven is always dark like it's bitch of a sister Gotham City, both cities were infested with crime and drug lord scumbags. At least there's a ray of hope for Bludhaven, a vigilante named Nightwing. He alone protects this city fighting crime each night like a silent guardian angel.

At least there's one man who can do the un-imaginable showing everyone even one man can make a difference.

Her eyes narrowed slightly spying a police car turning a corner, that's another thing that plagues her mind at night. Bludhaven's police force is also larger in numbers like Gotham City. The top paying yet extremely dangerous number one job in both cities were in fact police officers. She doesn't have the guts to be a officer even if they were well payed and a great health care package bonus. Alita's happy being a cleaner for a hotel, not fancy but it's a reasonably safe job.

"Next stop!"

Standing up pulling a slightly worn out handbag over her shoulder the young woman held onto a support pole pressing the stop button. Once the crowded bus came to a complete halt she casually walked out. Dressed in a white collared button down shirt under a black knee high uniform cleaners dress and black flats on her feet. Black hair pulled up into a stylish french bun held together by heaps of black pins. Work is just up a monstrous hill near traffic works, start at nine finish by six pm.

As she turned around about to make the climb up that stupid bloody annoying hill a random man passed her and roughly grabbed her bag's straps.

"Hey!"

"Let go you bitch!" He used a open hand slapping her harshly across the mouth. A painfully squeal escaped her mouth as she accidentally let go allowing the man to make a run for it. Losing her footing Alita fell onto the pavement.

"Thief! Thief! Someone please catch him!"

People gasped and yelled as he shoved past them running like a mad man trying to get a clean get away. A police officer casually strolled out of a bakery carrying a fresh hot box of donuts and a cardboard tray of freshly brewed coffee. His attention immediately snapped at the mugging.

"Hey stop!" He dropped his precious morning treats running in hot pursuit of the on going crime. He ran weaving through people quickly gaining speed.

"Oh fuck a cop!" The man wearing a hoddie jumper cursed trying to gain more speed only to be spear tackled into the ground. Hands behind his back as the police officer clasped on a pair of metal handcuffs onto his wrists, digging his knee into the criminal's spine.

"Think you can steal from a lady now." The officer then started giving the criminal his Miranda rights while yanking him onto his feet as two other officers took him away towards their police cruiser.

Alita watched on still mermaid style on the ground. She cannot believe that she was almost mugged, what the hell? If he wanted some money for a hot meal or a possible place to sleep she would have given up some money. Apple green eyes watched on as her savior picked up her old second hand blue handbag and walked towards her. Once in front of her he offered a hand.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes...Yes I am alright. Thank you officer for getting my bag back." She accepted allowing him to gently pull her up off the cold wet ground.

"I am sorry that happened to you. Sadly anyone would do anything to get their fix in this city." He handed over the bag which she slowly accepted.

"Yeah I know. People will do anything to support their terrible habit even by stealing. Thank you again." She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Don't mention it. Happy to help a pretty lady like yourself, apart of my job." He winked smiling down at the woman who barely reached his shoulders.

"...Sorry but I am now running late for my own job. Thank you again." She attempted to walk away only hearing shuffling feet approaching her from behind until he was casually walking beside her. Taking a side ways glance she looked at his appearance. Shaggy black hair about neck length with bangs peaking out from his police hat. Bright everlasting blue eyes nicely bringing out his handsome facial features. Wearing a white collared button down police shirt, black jacket and black pants with a belt holding his gun, a torch, a taser and a police radio. On his feet were lace up black shiny shoes made for running yet still had a comfortable look. Needless to say he was extremely handsome especially in his work uniform.

"Where do you work at?" Oh great his trying to start a conversation and possibly information out of her.

"I work at the hotel up the hill, The Blue Orchid Hotel. I am a cleaner there." Alita shrugged not exactly caring if he started laughing at her job. In this city at least she's proud enough to say she actually has a job.

"Really? Oh cool I suppose you get to meet some famous people and go through their stuff." He chimed smiling down.

"I've seen a few but I actually respect their privacy enough to not go through their personal belongings, that's just disrespectful and very rude. Isn't it a crime to do that?"

"Actually yes it is. Invasion of privacy and kinda like stealing in a way."

Alita nods staring ahead not huffing or puffing out of breath as they went up that freaking hill. Why in the hell is he still following her? Wait a minute is a police officer stalking her? Ooh that's gonna be a freaking excellent court case if she's not a total bitch by reporting him to another officer. Meh at least his sort of keeping a reasonable distance away from her personal bubble.

"Do you live here?"

"You mean in Bludhaven?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Born here?" He asked curiously following the odd cleaner.

Alita frowned looking up over her shoulder at him with bored eyes.

"No I wasn't born here. My mother is from Australia and my father is believe it or not from Romania, he was a gypsy apart of a traveling caravan. They met when my mother went there for her twenty first birthday and eventually fell in love, got married and had me a year later. To answer your question properly I was born in Australia-Brisbane. I moved here only recently." Alita stopped at a crossing pressing the button on a pole beside her waiting for the red man to turn green.

"No way too cool. Your half Australian and half Romanian, wow amazing.

I am Romanian." He beamed happily almost excited like a child hearing that the clouds are made from cotton-candy.

"You don't say." The man turned green and they walked across the road ignoring car horns loudly beeping by angry drivers.

"Hey I never asked what's your name. My name is Richard John Grayson but everyone calls me Dick."

"Nice to meet you Dick. My name's Alita Mary Janson."

Dick's smile strangely softened greatly after hearing her middle name, does he know a Mary or something about that name made him look strangely happy? Well she's not asking that question, work is in plain view and her manager stood outside looking pissed off.

"Alita Mary Janson eh? Well I wont be forgetting your name anytime soon. Hey is that your boss standing outside looking ready to explode?" Dick asked looking at the elderly man wearing a fancy business suit staring down at his wrist watch.

Alita sighed nodding at his question. "Yeah that's my boss, I am in so much trouble." Great today not only did she almost get mugged by a criminal but it about to receive a tongue lashing from her head boss. Dick frowned straightening up his uniform before walking forward.

"Officer Grayson?" She tried running after him.

"Call me Dick."

"Dick please don't make this any worse as it already is! I can handle him fine on my own." Alita cannot believe she's actually being him not to make a scene.

"Hmm nah I can handle this." He grinned over his shoulder before stopping in front of her boss.

"Can I help you officer?" Mr Boss Man asked curiously yet flinched noticing Dick's well built body and tall height. Alita stood beside Dick softly panting from jogging up that freaking hill even more, it's steep as hell.

Dick's face turned serious as he nod, "Everything is fine sir. I was just escorting this young lady here after she almost got mugged only a half hour ago. She's a little shaken up about it still."

Mr Boss blinked in surprise as he looked down at his youngest cleaner in shock surprise.

"Oh well then I suppose I cannot be mad at that officer. Miss Janson is after all normally very quiet and a well respected cleaner here in this fine hotel. It's a shocker to hear that someone so young almost got mugged. Well then Miss Janson please come inside and have a cup of coffee in the staff room until you feel well enough to continue your daily duties."

Alita nods timidly. "Yes Sir. I am so sorry being late, it will not happen again I assure you." Great just great first time ever in her track history for being late once, all time low on her perfectly straight score. Damn freaking junkie!

Dick smiled shaking hands with Mr Boss. "Thank you for being understanding about Miss Janson's tardiness today."

"No problem at all officer."

"All in a days work.

Alita looked over her boss's shoulder frowning heavily.

"Thanks again Officer Grayson." The frown was replaced by a sly grin as his mouth twitched slightly fighting down a frown.

"Be careful next time Miss Janson. I cannot always be around to rescue you during your damsel in distress moments."

Oooohhh burn!

Alita glared at him as Dick walked away waving a hand over his shoulder while smiling smuggling knowing that she got burned. Mr Boss pressed a hand on her shoulder looking down into her bright eyes.

"Miss Janson are you alright?" His voice full of heavy concern.

Alita nods "Of course sir. I shall start my duties immediately!" Time is money and standing around outside isn't exactly bringing money into her account now.

"I admire you. Not many women would won't to work after being apart of a mugging. Very well go inside clock on and start work effective immediately."

Alita nods walking inside the hotel ready to leap straight into work and she's so ready to get down and dirty!

**Eight Pm **

"I over did it again. Oh my back kills!" Groaning Alita walked towards her apartment door carrying a large brown paper bag of food.

After work which finishes at six she quickly walked out of work before one of the cleaning girls could offer a ride home after hearing about this morning's incident. Work spreed fast especially in a their so called little family. Pffftt well she's not a charity case, shit happens and their all living in Bludhaven. Of course someone's gonna get mugged eventually! Sadly enough that person was her, damn her short height!

Alita sighed feeling tired and hungry ready to sink her teeth into the new cereal she bought. Well come on she goes three three maybe four boxes a week, cereal's the best food ever!

'I am gonna go in have a freaking hot shower, eat my cereal and then crawl into bed early!' Settling down the paper bag beside her feet before un-zipping the handbag and search for apartment keys. Man this bag might be small but gosh it has alot of junk inside. There's a cheap looking wallet, a old badly scratched up mobile phone, packet of gum, a book, perfume, a personal lady bag and a hand mirror. Also two mars bar wrappers, bus tickets, cheap red lip gloss, small hand sanitizer bottle and her old missing sunglasses.

"The fuck? Where's my damn keys?!" Alita made a small whimpering noise that sounded like a cute little puppy after being kicked.

JINGLE!

"Missing something?"

Oh shit.

Alita looked up over her shoulder with tired droopy eyes to see none other that Officer Grayson standing behind her holding her keys with one finger. Now she's worried that his stalking her. Too bad she's too damn tired to care right now, maybe tomorrow.

"Yeah my keys." Handing out a open hand expecting him to hand them over.

"You dropped them after the mugging, the clip broke off. Next time Alita put them in your bag." Dick grinned handing them over. Wait a minute. Why is he also carrying a paper bag of food and had his own set of keys out as well? Oh no please don't say that his actually her neighbor?!

"Oh that's right I clipped it on my bag handle, shit. Well thanks again for I don't know nor care how many times today." Waving a dismissive hand she tried opening her door while blinking rapidly.

Dick chuckled leaning against the apartment door on her left hand side.

"Now I know who's the responsible why I rarely get any hot water.

Honestly I am surprised that your my neighbor Alita, I was kinda expecting a elderly couple or something."

Alita used her foot to open the door wider. Bending down picking up her food then stood up straight looking at him blankly.

"I was expecting my neighbor to be a chef or at least a good looking teacher. Then I'll have a reason not to buy sugar."

Dick winced pressing a hand on his chest while looking mockingly insulted at her statement.

"Ohh ouch! Your implying that I am not a good looking guy who you can borrow a cup of sugar from? Ohh the shame of it all. Officer Grayson's sugar isn't worthy enough for little Miss Damsel in Distress. My heart bleeds at such cruel words." He smirked wiggling his eyes brows.

A giggle escaped her smiling mouth, for a police officer he sure is funny.

"Maybe."

"Well then I'll stop buying sugar so I can at least get to see you more often. You cant resist seeing this charmingly handsome face." Winking playfully while doing his chest charming smile that's wooed females over millions of times past and present.

"Just don't walk near my windows and mirrors then stud. I don't need to see your ugly mug shattering my things now. I can't replace them all with the money I make." Alita snorted as he deflated in defeat head hung down in rejection. Well isn't this interesting a female who's not fawning over him. Maybe she doesn't know who he is exactly, hopefully. If she did then things would have gone a lot smoother in the flirting department. He cannot help not denying that she is indeed strangely attractive even if she's the one teasing him.

"Touche also very harsh. I thought we were friends Alita." Pouting he crossed his arms looking away pretending to be hurt. A smug smile crossed his face as she giggled cutely at his childish antics, he had to admit she had a cute giggle.

"Well it's nice knowing that an officer's living next door, I feel safer at night now. Nice seeing you again Officer Grayson but I am starving."

"Good night Princess."

"Princess?" Her face twisted in confusion and slightly disgusted being nicknamed Princess. She watches enough Disney movies to know that's not exactly a good thing on her part.

Dick grinned looking up, "Well Damsel in Distress is a mouthful now isn't it? It's easier saying Princess because they also need saving eventually, well more than the other. Any who good night Alita and save me some hot water once in awhile!"

"No promises. I love having a very hot bath." Alita snorted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So do I. Hey I got an idea why don't we be shower buddies!" He smirked as her face morphed into a expression of compete horror at his so called idea. Hell to the no. Shower time is her time and there's not way she's sharing hot water with Officer Grayson any time soon.

Alita frowned slamming her apartment door closed after shouting out, "Never!"

Dick laughed opening his own apartment door walking inside laughing. Well at least this neighbor is fun to annoy and is pretty crafty with timing and words. Snorting he muttered "Shower buddies huh? You could have come up with something better than that. Great now she thinks I am a creepy pervert or something along those lines. Oh well looks like I am having a early dinner, a quick shower then go on patrol tonight. Rumor has it a large cargo ship is carrying illegal contraband and weapons tonight by the docks. Ugh another late night again." Groaning he kicked the door shut after stepping into his apartment.

Two hours passed by after showering and eating two bowls worth of cereal. Alita sat on her couch wearing a white pair of sleep pants decorated with little mini black roses, a blue sports bra and bare foot. So far she's waiting for the right moment to get revenge on a certain officer next door. He hasn't turned the shower on yet. Reading a book silently Alita's ears perked up hearing running water from next door since the walls are thin as hell. Slyly smiling she got up running towards her bathroom, sat on the bathtub and turned the hot water tap.

"AHHHHHH COLD! COLD! ALITA MARY JANSON THIS IS BEYOND CRUEL!"

Alita laughed as Dick's loud booming voice was clearly heard from her bathroom walls thin plaster job. Knocking a fist on the wall to hopefully gain his attention.

"Nah it's revenge for the princess nickname!" Again she started playing with the tap turning it on then off a dozen times just to hear him scream. Damn if she knew having a neighbor was this much fun, she would have introduced herself sooner then later.

"ALITA STOP!"

...

Biting her upper lip playfully she waited a minute before turning the tap again.

"DAMNIT! I'LL ARREST YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Leaning against the wall she laughed holding onto her stomach in fits of pure laughter, face bright red. Five minutes later someone started pounding on her front door harshly causing her to yelp jumping slightly in surprise.

"Eh?" She skipped towards the door and slowly opened it revealing a pouting Dick Grayson wearing nothing but a towel dripping wet. Looks like someone's a little pissed off.

"Can I help you Officer?" She faked innocent trying to conceal her laughter or a large goofy smile.

Dick pointed a accusing finger at her face looking deadly serious. Yeah his mighty pissed off.

"Do not mess with a man during his shower time!"

Alita pouted crossing her arms looking away from his blazing eyes, shoulders shaking while biting her thumb nail.

"Don't call me Princess then and I'll allow you to have some hot water."

Dick's eyes narrowed jabbing a finger again looking unimpressed. He should have seen this coming. They both share the same hot water system after all also adding the shower buddies comment earlier. Of course she would want some sort of revenge after he said that. Of course he knew that she's not exactly like most women his met or dated over the years. This one is a little firecracker. She doesn't let go easy. Alita's the kind that gets even by using his own weaknesses against him.

"Don't call me Officer Grayson then when I am off duty."

"...Spoil sport. Fine your terms are agreeable. Now go back to your apartment before someone reports a half naked man running around the apartment building." Alita smiled too damn innocently still childishly looking away from him. He was silently stunned that she's actually not checking out his body, hell this would have been any woman's living fantasy. Yet this woman's not even making eye contact, how strange.

"Good, alright then. I'll be keeping my eye on you for now on trouble-maker." He backed away slowly making the 'I have my eye on you' gesture pointing at his eye then at her. Alita smiled waving at him as Dick quickly ran into his own apartment. Well at least she has someone to talk to now and annoy.

Gently closing her door then dead bolt it shut for extra security measures. Giggling softly her eyes fluttered closed for half a second before re-opening as a frown appeared just as quick. Two hours passed by slowly as she crawled into her warm blue and white blanket covered bed, why did she spent so much money on a freaking king sized bed? Sure these plenty of moving space and extra pillows, but the right side does get cold at night. Normally she wakes up each morning cuddling a boomerang shaped pillow, that's embarrassing to admit. She's a pillow cuddler but at least it's not a teddy bear. Sighing Alita laid down waiting until the sleeping pills kicked in.

Soon she felt into a deep sleep which soon turned into a nightmare once more.

Why can't the nightmares go away for one night? Why must she forever be tormented by nightmares? When will she finally be able to have a good dream for a change? Just as Alita fell asleep a streak of black and blue ran past her bedroom window after silently observing the female take her sleeping pills and eventually fell asleep. The person gracefully dove from the buildings edge before firing a grappling gun and swung safely onto the nearest building. That person was in fact BludHaven's own dark protector of the night, Nightwing.

**Author's Note**

Oh yeah first story I've written down in months! Well anyway this is the first time ever I've actually had the guts to write down a Batman story before and it feels amazing. I have to admit that I do in fact buy writing books to practice different styles and finding a decent story plot. It's sort of difficult finding a style which suites you as an author, I' am just sticking to my sorta gray area style. Not exactly dark or to light sided, just in-between.

I really do enough adding humor pieces into my stories so there's plenty more coming. ;)

Again be nice please that's all I am asking. A nice helpful review would be nice if you notice any spelling mistakes or poor grammar. I am working on NotePad here people.

I don't own Batman or Nightwing. Anything related to the Batman saga isn't mine and shall never be mine. I do own Alita Mary Janson and this story plot. Thank you for listening to my ranting ehehe. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Princess!" Officer Grayson smiled locking his apartment door before happily jogging reaching Alita's side in seconds, carrying his hat under his arm. Alita looked up with a tired expression from yet another nightmare consumed her dreams again last night. Waking up at two thirty am only to stare at her own empty prescription sleeping pills bottle. She's dead tired not in any mood for any teasing or finding energy to do basically anything today.

"Morning Officer Grayson."

Dick frowned not replying back while staring at his neighbour's tired face and deep frown.

"You okay? What happened to the energetic girl I met yesterday, is she gone or something?"

Alita sighed shoulders dropped, "Sorry rough night. I ran out of my sleeping pills last night so I am not in the best state now."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "You take sleeping pills? Are you suffering from insomnia or something?"

"I've suffered chronic long-term nightmares for years. Sleeping pills are the only way I can gain a reasonable amount of sleep each night without getting drunk every single night. I don't like getting smashed of my face anyway." Alita walked down a flight of stairs not bothering to take an elevator like any other normal people, she's afraid of heights and being stuck in a metal box makes it even worse. When she was a child the elevator back home broke down causing her to freak out crying into her brother's arms. Alita doesn't trust elevators ever since.

Dick opened the glass door in the lobby allowing her to exit first before stepping out too. The traffic in Bludhaven never ends as the sound of beeping horns alone can cause one hell of a head ache.

"Oh I understand now why I hear movement during early morning hours after coming home late. Have you considered seeing a therapist or a dream expert about these nightmares? There's been a lot of discoveries about what's causing nightmares now a days." He struggled to smile as her eyes seem dimmer then normal and those dark rings under her eyes look heavier.

Alita shook her head. "No. I am not going to see anyone about my accruing nightmares, not again. I don't feel comfortable allowing someone sticking wires on me. Sleeping pills are enough."

"I 'am having a feeling these more to that statement then your letting on. Come on Alita what's really wrong?" Dick gently asked even place a comforting hand over her shoulder. His blue eyes glistened with open concern even understanding.

"When I was thirteen, my father had enough hearing my screams every single night as did my step mother and her young children. They ended up sending me to some electro shock therapy clinic. They strapped me down on a metal table before...sorry I can't say. It's something I' am still trying to get over." Alita shivered remembering that horrible experience still even feeling the electric bolts sent through her skull to her brain. That was the most painful thing she's ever felt ever and she's sure as hell not going back to receive that same treatment again.

Dick gasped expression twisted into one of horror not expecting to hear that. Why would her father and step mother send a thirteen year old to get electro shock treatment ever? That's the most cruelest thing any parent could do to their own child.

"Your serious? Your folks actually sent you to a electro shock clinic just so they can sleep at night. They could have sent you to see a dream specialist at least! Well that's not gonna happen on my watch. I'll ask the boys down town if any other them can recommend a dream specialist. Hell even I'll take you there to make sure they don't even bring that up." Dick felt utterly disgusted with Mr and Mrs Janson now, what barbaric people. In his eyes they're the most horrible people alive today.

Alita blinked up surprised at his face. "Please don't go out of your way to help me."

Dick smiled in complete honesty. "I mean every word. You can't live off of sleeping pills forever, it's not natural or good for your health."

Alita stood walking turning around to face the Officer frowning.

Truthfully she's been hoping that one night these nightmares will stop and she can finally sleep like a normal person. Then again his the first person she's ever told before and his adamant to help, almost determined.

"I can't afford a specialist."

"I can pay for it then."

What? Is he offering to pay for an expensive dream specialist just to help her? No she cannot allow nor let him open up his wallet.

"No. I can't accept your money, it's not right." Alita ignored his grinning face and raised eyebrow in a challenging expression.

"You cannot afford a specialist and I have more money in my bank and inheritances given to me from my adopted father. Honestly if I truly desired to actually move into an expensive penthouse and own it. Let me help out or I will go over your pretty little head." Dick smiled throwing an arm over her shoulder as they walk across the street.

Her eyes narrowed not wanting to still let him pay even if his gloating about racking in so much money. Honestly those specialists cost more money.

They cost her entire year's worth of pay even more so.

"I say no."

"I say yes. Well that's enough fighting for one morning. I have to head off to work now, need a lift?" Dick pulled out his cruiser's keys pressing the open button.

Alita stood alone arms crossed un-impressed.

"No thanks."

"You sure? After what happened yesterday?" Dick raised an eyebrow leaning on his driver's side door arms crossed on the car's hood. Police hat perched on top of his head.

"I am a lot tougher then I actually look Officer Grayson. Next time I'll go monkey ape shit on their asses. Also I have bricks in my bag now." Playfully patting her bag lovingly.

Dick laughed slapping the car's hood, face bright red during his fit.

It's such a typical old woman thing to do, put bricks into their handbag and then viciously smack the guy down to submission. Sighing he pulled out a small silver canister spray throwing it to her. Alita caught it one-handed looking at it.

"Pepper spray?"

"Yeah pepper spray. Before smacking your mugger out with that brick bag spray it in his eyes. That stuff burns. Well see you later Princess!" Hopping into his car, turning the engine on before pulling away. Alita waved as he beep beeped her before disappearing around a corner. Looking down at the pepper spray canister Alita tucked it away safely. Secretly dying to use this on a bad guy before smacking him around like a little bitch. Finding a local bus stop waiting for the bus.

'Ugh after work I'll buy more sleeping pills.' Alita pouted staring ahead blankly, stupid car had to break down. It will be a couple of days until the mechanic would ring up saying everything's ready and she can pick up that stupid pile of junk. Her brother bought a 1998 Toyota Camry for a going away gift, asshole she's not dumb. That car's his first owned car so his pawned it away.

Fuck it she'll buy a second-hand bike and ride to work, a sweet looking blue bike.

**"Alita." **

Blinking she looked up confused, did someone call out her name just now? Looking around Bludhaven's busy road for that person. No one's looking at her nor even caring.

**"Alita." **

Standing up her eyes narrowed across the road. Standing there was a man wearing a cloak hood up only showing his long braided beard and blazing demonic red eyes glowing. In front of his body dangling on an old paint chipped beaded necklace with a glowing crystal vile. What terrified her the most was that a person walked straight through him and he still stood there staring. Just as she was ready to scream profanities at him a yellow bus pulled up doors wide open.

"All aboard!"

The driver peered down at the young woman trying to look through the bus.

"You alright there Miss?"

Alita snapped back into reality. Hands shoved into her coats pockets strolling in and pressed her go card to the small machine paying her bus fair.

"Yeah just day dreaming."

"I get that a lot aswell. Reality sucks." He smiled in good nature as she sat behind his seat window side.

"Got that right." She looked out the window still seeing him there staring. Slyly smirking Alita boldly flipped him off flashing her ringed middle finger eyes crossed. The bus rolled away. Oh when she tells Officer Grayson this his either gonna laugh or scold up one hell of a lecture.

Well worth it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Work totally sucked.

That's all she could say about her day working today. First off before she could even clock on the only male cleaner in Blue Orchid Hotel started flirting with her again even tried boldly getting a feel of her butt. Donnie Keller's a twenty-six year old pervert living with his parent's still, he claims they needed him.

Yeah right asshole's too lazy to move out of home or even attempt to find a cheap apartment. In high school Donnie was a star football quarter back but flunked all his tests so he couldn't gain a scholarship for university.

None of the other female cleaners could stand his flirtatious antics and perverted comments.

So since Alita's the youngest girl there he tries to seduce her every single day and management claim his a good boy. Totally dismissing any bad behavior or complaints about his inappropriate approach towards female employees. Asshole's been harassing her all day since they're teamed up to clean up guest rooms all morning and afternoon.

BANG!

Alita slammed her locker closed with too much force.

Slugging on her coat while sitting on a wooden bench.

"Hey Alita it's Friday night got any plans for tonight?" Another cleaner asked lacing up her boots a few feet away. Sasha Cain's twenty-eight years old and still looked early teens. She has glowing dark chocolate coloured skin but it doesn't match up to her shining personality and kick ass baking skills. Each year if there's a girl's birthday she personally makes a cake from scratch. Her husband is a lucky guy also his a sweetheart.

"No." Alita shrugged spraying herself with a bottle of half empty perfume masking the cleaning chemical smell and horrible bleach.

"Your should come out with us tonight for girl's night." Tanya Swanson smiled walking out of the girl's locker room wearing a towel and wearing flip-flops. Her long soaking wet blonde hair complimented her glowing peachy skin tone and big bust size. Long smooth legs that are well toned after years of tai justu classes.

"Alita honey you should enjoy life. Go find a man and at least try not being a wet blanket. Come have a few vodka shots with us." Sasha smiled at her young friend pulling down her loose french bun into long waves.

"Can't go out tonight."

"Naawww why not?" Tanya pouted getting dressed in front of the other girl's not caring if they see her naked.

"Now now Tanya don't start on Alita. You forget easily that she's living alone paying bills, pay rent and buy her own food. It's not like us with men who can give us money for girl's night out. Alita's alone supporting herself." Sasha scolded wiggling an orange finger nail at the pouting blonde in a motherly tone.

"I can pay for her drinks! C'mon girl come chill out with your friends tonight. Ohhh." Tanya paused buttoning up her blouse shirt looking at Alita with a smug smile, oh damn not good.

"Are you seeing a man tonight Alita? Is that why you're not coming tonight?" Tanya slid across the wooden bench until reaching her black-haired friend's side smiling slyly daring her to protest against it.

Alita paled snapping out a harsh. "No!"

Sasha closed her locker hands pressed against her hips leaning down with an eyebrow raised.

"No? I heard what happened yesterday when I had to take Shawn to the doctors. Are you seeing that officer? I heard from Tanya that he was rather dashing in his uniform."

Tanya licked her lips winking playfully at Alita's disturbed face.

"He was yummy looking. Honey if I wasn't taken then you wouldn't have a chance with him. Ohhh Sasha he had the most amazing blue eyes ever."

Now this is getting creepy fast.

Alita poked a black finger nail at Tanya's arm. "You've got some serious problems girl. No I am not seeing Officer Grayson."

"Officer Grayson? Ohhh la la."

Sasha sighed sitting on Alita's other side wrapping an arm around her in a sweet one-armed embrace. Alita laid her head against Sasha's shoulder feeling relaxed.

"Now there's nothing wrong with liking a man my dear. Believe it or not my darling Shawn works as a police officer in Bludhaven's police station and he works with Officer Grayson on cases. Shawn says that he is a good honest guy who tries to help others before thinking of himself. Honey I know how hard it is to date an officer in this town. I just want you to be happy instead of being alone." Sasha kissed Alita's temple softly.

"I am not seeing him. Besides this stays between us girls and no one else. I admit that he is good looking even slightly annoying on a reasonable level but I am not his type. I am twenty years old working as a cleaner, his an officer. " Alita stood up shaking Sasha's arm off looking at the small mirror hanging on her locker. Staring blankly at her appearance.

Tanya sighed brushing her long tangled hair. "Great this shit again. Always doubting herself about being good enough for a man, girl please."

Sasha stood up placing both hands onto the shorter female's shoulders.

"Do you know what I see?"

"A skinny short little nobody. My hair has bad split ends, my skin is dry, hands are not soft anymore and I am getting fat."

"Your not fat!" Both Sasha and Tanya shouted.

"I blame my cereal addiction on that part."

Knock! Knock!

"Alita are you in there?" Mr Boss's voice asked behind the closed-door sounding nervous.

"Yeah she's in here Boss." Tanya quickly pulled on her jeans buttoning it up and zipping the zipper up.

"It's safe you can come in now." Sasha walked back to her locker opening it and pulling out her purse and sunglasses. Mr Boss walked in wearing a dark forest green suit looking relived as his female employees were decent and avoided himself a law suit. His grey eyes landed on the female his searching for looking board.

"Ah Miss Janson there you are."

"Here I am."

Tanya snorted softly.

Mr Boss coughed into his hand. "Well the Officer from yesterday is at the front desk asking for you."

Alita raised a thinly plucked eyebrow. Dick's here to see her? Well that's not gonna end well since both other women shot teasing winks or kissy noises. Well shit.

"Officer Grayson's here? Am I in trouble or anything along those lines that involves me giving a damn?" Alita blew a strand of hair away from her eyes, looking more board than before. He can wait until she's good and ready.

Mr Boss sighed. "What should I tell him then?"

"I am taking a long hot shower." She snickered softly remembering how she made his life hell last night.

"Very well. I shall tell Officer Grayson your having a long hot shower. Is there a hidden meaning behind that?"

Alita snorted smirking wickedly. "Yeah but not the perverted way those two ding dongs behind you are thinking."

Mr Boss walked away muttering how strange the youth now are and he couldn't understand anything properly anymore. Alita stood up tossing her bag over a shoulder before walking towards the emergency exist.

"Alita?"

"See you guys on Monday." Waving she snuck out trying to avoid Officer Grayon. Lightly running down the concert hallways until reaching the last exit door leading to an alley way behind the hotel. Reaching a corner she sneakily peeked around the alley's corner, no officer in blue. Smirking playfully she snuck away walking to the chemist. Just as Alita thought she was home free two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"BOO!"

"Oh crap!"

Dick laughed as she screamed jumping into the air.

"Dick!"

"That's my name Princess. Why are you running around from me? Here I was awaiting to drive you home and your ditching me." He pouted childishly wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

Alita grinned feeling proud.

Dick nudged her arm. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Forget it. So are you hungry Princess? I know a great restaurant that has lobsters and sea foods for good prices." Dick winked trying to act charming to his new lady friend neighbor. Truthfully he doesn't feel like eating another microwave dinner tonight and tomorrow Alfred's coming with frozen home-made meals. Dick cannot cook to save his own life. He and Bruce actually set the microwave in Wayne Manor on fire after attempting to make popcorn. Both men cannot enter Alfred's kitchen without getting the stink eye.

Alita also didn't feel like cooking dinner that night.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well yeah. I want to know you better since we live beside each other and we always run into another. It has to be fate."

"I don't believe in fate. Besides I can't eat sea food, I am allergic."

"Well that's not good then. Sea foods out." Dick pressed a finger under his chin still having an arm over Alita's shoulders. They crossed the road together jogging across quickly. People walked passed them talking on their mobiles or chatting amounts family, friends or lovers. Dick ponded over where they can have a nice dinner tonight, somewhere a guy can impress a stubborn hard head woman.

"I am feeling hungry for a whopper cheese burger with large onion rings and a vanilla thick shake. C'mon Officer we're having Burger King." Alita grabbed his arm pulling him desperately towards a Burger King.

"Burger King? I thought you wanted dinner somewhere nice?" Dick gasped wide-eyed.

"I am not those chicks who order salads. I like take out anyway, scratch that I love take out." Alita giggled walking to the short line staring at the menu board hungrily. Dick smirked pulling out his wallet to pay.

So this girl loves take out food than salads or glasses of cold water, his kinda girl.

"I like a girl who's not peckish about what she eats. I fancy an ultimate double whopper, large onion rings, a large coke and ice cream."

"Ohhh ice cream." She loves ice cream.

Dick quickly jumped in ordering their food from the counter girl before Alita could object and he got a mad discount on their meals.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I can pay for myself Officer Grayson. I am not a charity case." Alita's on of those girl's who hates people buying stuff for her and not accepting money back.

Dick refused accepting her half only carrying their tray to an empty booth and started eating fresh hot onion rings. She slid in front of him taking her own meal glaring sternly as he slid her money back. That went on for five straight minutes until she snatched his wallet innocent sitting beside him and shove twenty dollars into it before smirking.

Munching away on his burger he narrowed his eyes. Damn woman.

His past girlfriends loved it when he spoiled them even pay for a meal, not this one.

"Stubborn woman."

Taking a large un-lady like bite from her whopper cheese she smirked.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Hungry Princess?"

Swallowed mashed up food she replied back casually,

"Starving."

Ten minutes later they both finished eating. Dick stood up carrying their rubbish binning it and offered an arm to his 'date'.

Alita accepted allowing him to lead them outside at Bludhaven's dark twilight covered sky. Maybe it's not so bad having a new friend.

**Dick's Apartment**

"Pick a movie Princess."

Dick walked out of his bedroom rolling up his blue collared button down shirt to his elbows. After arriving back to the apartment building they quickly went to their own apartments to get changed. He wore his blue shirt, black sweat pants and black socks.

Alita sat on his couch looking around before staring at his DVD collection. Everything here is so expensive including a 110 inch flat screen television set, DVD player, a old video player and a broadband box. Two large bookcases full of random DVDs and old videos.

"Any movie?"

Dick leaped over the leather couch sitting beside his guest.

"Yeah."

Alita stood walking to the large admirable collection arms crossed.

Before even walking into his apartment she quickly got changed into warmer clothes due to the rain making it colder than usual. Wearing a dark ash grey tights, a light grey long-sleeved shirt, a black thick cotton shawl and ugg-boots.

Black hair let down in gentle waves reaching collar bone length.

Dick flickered through his I- phone six checking FaceBook replying back to his brothers messages.

Alita looked over her shoulder arms crossed to keep warm.

"No war movies?"

He paused not expecting to hear such a statement, war movies. Blue eyes looked up meeting slightly disappointed apple green eyes.

"War?"

"Yeah and you also don't have any John Wayne movies or westerns. How can you live with yourself?"

He pressed a finger to his bottom lip. So Aussie girl likes war and western movies, that's news to him. No girl likes that sort of geners and he has one of two romance movies lying around.

"I dunno."

Alita looked back scanning each movie title noticing there's more action movies, superhero movies, fantasy and family movies

"No Disney?"

Dick smiled getting up walking into his room and came back out carrying a large stack of Disney movies all in limited edition. Setting the stack down he said each name.

"Beauty and the Beast. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Dumbo, Lion King, Dumbo, Peter Pan, Hercules, Mulan, Mary Poppins and Aladdin."

She continued off his list, "Bambi, Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo, Jungle Book one and two. Oliver and Company, Basil the Great Mouse Detective,Pinocchio, Fox and the Hound. rescuers down Under, Black Calderon, Robin Hood, Lady and the Tramp and Sword in the Stone. No Alice In Wonderland, I can live with that. Uggghhh I chose Robin Hood!" She passed over Robin Hood.

Dick blinked down at the movie shoved into his hands.

"No Princess movies?"

"No maybe later. It goes Robin Hood, Peter Pan one and two and you chose afterwards. Come on Robin Hood!" Alita smiled clapping her hands.

Dick placed the disk into the DVD player, grabbed the remote then sat back down. Arm thrown over his leather couch dangerously close to her shoulder. They watched the Disney classic enjoying it like grown up children. Laughing at Lord Hiss and Prince John getting robbed by Robin Hood and Little John.

Dick took a side ways glance feeling a strange emotion twist his stomach as she smiled lightly giggling. This woman has to be without any doubt the most different female his ever met.

He liked how she tries pushing his buttons, acting childish, stubborn and most of all loved the simpler things in life.

Alita giggled watching her favorite childhood movie not noticing an arm snake across her shoulders.

Four hours passed by and they were half way through their third movie when she noticed how late it was. Dick sat there arm over her eyes glued to the television screen looking peaceful.

Shaking his arm Alita waited until his eyes were on her.

"Hmm?"

"It's getting late. I should be heading home now."

Blinking he looked down at his wrist watch, 11 pm. Oh looks like he forgot about patrolling the city tonight.

"Oh well why don't you stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch while you take the bed. We can have a Disney marathon tomorrow."

Alita's childish side took over immediately hearing a Disney marathon day.

"Okay but I need to get my sleeping pills. Warning of the wise Dick, I'll wake up in a few hours and be up for hours."

"I don't mind. Wake me up and we'll finish this movie off."

Standing up feeling sore after sitting down in one spot for a few hours. Alita grabbed her keys walking out to her own apartment. Dick sat alone waiting for his guest's arrival back.

Alita opened her apartment door flicking on the lights.

Suddenly a strong burst of cold air hit her head on, shivering she looked around.

The main window's wide open allowing cold air in. Dismissing it she walked over slamming down the window locking it aswell. Tucking her hair behind her tiny pierced eyes shivering slightly.

'Strange.'

Going through her paper bag pulling out the pill bottle un-opened, shaking it in one hand she walked out locking everything. Unaware of a dark blood red eyes glowing from her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note**_

**Second chapter's up already!**

**So if anyone of you have noticed that Alita's acting slightly different is because her personality is clearly starting to show. Most of it is exactly like mine. I hate it when people buy me things or shout me something to eat without accepting money back, I hate it. **

**I am trying to make things go slowly between Dick and Alita but old habits die hard especially like my other stories. I am trying to make it that his attracted to her but wanting to let things go slowly between them both. He is aware that Alita's attractive and different from other women that's been in his life. Alita's sort of clueless when it comes to men since she's never had a boyfriend before. **

**Her fear of being rejected or judged because of her nightmares, afraid they'll reject her. **

**I would also like it if you all can help me give this mysterious hooded man a proper name, something unique. His pretty taller than most men, his skin is light grey with rotting flesh, yellow sharp teeth and his beard reaches his knees. That's all I can give you all to work with, I am not sure what to name him. Some help would be really helpful. **

**Okay thanks for reading guys! **

**I don't own Batman or anything related to the Batman saga or Nightwing (Dick Grayson.) I do own Alita, Tanya, Sasha, Donnie, Mr Boss and this story plot. I am sorry for bad spelling, grammar errors and anything else that reaches your attention. **

**I would love some reviews to know what you all thing about this story and how it's going. If you all have any sort of ideas that can help out anyway possible, I'd love to hear it. Okay thank you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Eight weeks have passed by since Alita last saw Officer Grayson after they spent the entire weekend having a good old Disney movie marathon. Rarely over these last few weeks they've actually seen each other, one comes home one leaves for work. That's how it's been for eight straight weeks. However other complications came up, the cost of living went up once again as her rent went up. Even back then she struggled making enough money to pay rent, pay bills and even buy food. There was always a price limit on how much food or other personal items bought each week, modern day living has became too expensive. As usual one problem appears then another one happens that makes a person almost go into panic mode. Her washing machine blew up on her last week. First there was a small rattle noise then it went louder before hearing a large 'bang' noise followed by a excessive amount of soapy water leaked out all over the floor. Alita has no choice nor asked to borrow Officer Grayson's washing machine until her's could be fixed or replaced, washing her clothes in the kitchen sink. Living alone as a single woman in a large city is one of the most difficult life choice without any sort of in-come assistance or roommate. Everything felt more an more complicated, everything's falling apart. At this rate she'll have no choice but to contact her father back home in Australia for money. Of course he will pay off her pending debts but there's always a catch if one seeks help from him, a compromise. He will force her to fly back home to Australia and pay him back by working in his law firm as a personal assistant. Alita's father knew how well organized she is with paperwork, arranging meetings and keeping his booking up to his standards. Not only that but also babysit those demon step siblings of hers, teenagers that oddly hold a strange hatred for her. Their mother poisoned their minds at a young age to hate her with a fiery passion.

Alita knew well enough asking for his money wasn't going to benefit her chances of freedom in America, it will be her un-doing. After having a break down at work Sasha comforted her even offered a piece of wisdom to help her out with her growing problems, simply said to get a roommate. A roommate would make things more easier as well good company depending on the person in question. Finding the suggestion satisfying even ingenious Alita typed up a flier an post it around Bludhaven's more decent looking communities. All over lamp posts, cafe's, public notice boards and even work's notice board. Saying it's a two bedroom apartment with a fully furnished room, a reliable person either working or learning and willing to discuss a decent price of rent. She can make sure that the rent can be flexible if needed to be on the person's in-come. Sadly no one has replied back leaving her more desperate even fearful no one will even answer. If this got even more worse then she will sell her newly out of the garage fixed car to pay some bills, totally unfair.

This wouldn't be an issue if she had a boyfriend or had a roommate ages ago, damn her quiet life-style choices. No she regrets not taking up the girls offer to go clubbing or have a drink at a damn bar.

Sighing softly the raven haired young woman sat indian style on the cold wooden floor folding up laundry while listening to a battery powered portable radio.

The only electronic device on since she turned off every single power point in the apartment. There had to some sort of device turned on or else she'll go bat shit crazy. Rhianna's Unfaithful started playing snapping Alita out of her zombie like trance, great that's the song she dedicated to her father after marrying that bitch step mother Tracey. This song strangely made her believe he indeed cheated on her mum with Tracey even though Alita's mum's been dead for years. Shaking her head furiously trying to shake the past memory from her mind not to get more upset.

He moved on too quickly after six months passed since her passing, it's like he knew Tracey longer then expected from a normal married man. That does raise some questions but no one answered them.

'Unfaithful bitch and bastard.' Standing up holding both bundles of folded clothes in each arm in perfect balance she walked into her clean bedroom. It wasn't exactly a typical normal girls bedroom but it was her room with her personal touches to made the environment livable. A large king sized bed pushed at the right wall right on center with comfy light blue sheets and dozens of pillows. A standard two table nightstand on each bedside with lamps, a large dark cheery wood second hand double door dresser with many draws. A old charity bought scratched up dark brown vanity set with a large mirror so she can apply make up without using in the bathroom's mirror. A decent amount of books, magazines for new cooking recipes and lastly imported Australian history books thanks to her beloved only biological brother. On the wall above her bed was a large hand painted canvas picture her brother painted himself years ago of a large black dead leafless tree with different shades of grey background and a large dark blue bird flew around the tree. It was slightly out of place for someone like her but it was a bloody excellent gift she's treasured for years. He used thick blunt wires as the picture frame giving it a even better unique looking as it weaved through like dead tree branches. Then above her bed was a neon blue wall clock.

Of course in every female room there's pictures of family, friends and locations of different visited places namely Australia's outback and beaches. That's Alita's room, it's nothing fancy but it's her's damn it.

'Great now I've worked up myself thinking about Dad was possibly cheated on Mum when she was alive. I think I know how why back then she was so silent around him not even wanting to be caught dead in public events with him, she was ashamed to be married to him. Behind closed doors once he was gone away she was a totally different person. Always smiling at me, playing barbies with me and made sure no one could hurt me.'

Alita placed the clothes away before sitting on her bed, hands smoothing down her dark blue long shapeless dress. They were never a typical normal happy family even when her brother was accepted into the navy, no wonder he was a troubled youth. All the fighting in school and not coming home after days, he knew exactly what happened between them. One time he tried to runaway from home with her still in grade three when she was eight, well truthfully he wasn't a good boy. Yes Alita lied to Officer Grayson kinda stretching the truth. Her parents married then had him and eventually seven years later had her. Well yeah she was eight and waiting dearest mum to pick her up when her fifteen year old brother appeared. Dylan told her smoothly that they both were going to live far away together, of course being eight she accepted his hand. For three days they traveled by bus only stopping for bathroom breaks or buy food after her leftover packed lunch box went empty. Then randomly on the fourth day the police found them after getting conformation on two young runaways. Apparently it was a Australian wide child search. Dylan was detained for child endangerment, kidnapping and stealing money from a ATM that was caught on CCTV. The court judge sentenced him to attend military school for the troubled youth then became a navy cadet five years later. His patrolling Australian waters on a battle ship near Sydney's home base. They've kept in touch sometimes depending on their internet access time for Skype. Six months last since neither of them spoken, six freaking long months. He never worried about her nightmares, hell he stopped them for up to his sentence. Dylan would sneak her into his bedroom an rock his baby sister to sleep even horribly sing lullabies.

Alita closed her eyes smiling even though tears fell. Dylan always knew exactly how to fight away those damn nightmares, the only time she could sleep properly was in his protective embrace. They got worse once he went and Tracey came to live in the household with her horrible little brat children. Her knight in shining armor disappeared leaving the wicked witch to torment her daily.

"I miss you big brother." Alita sobbed harshly shaking in heavy teary sobs of heartbreak. She still can remember his face smiling through the internet hooked camera, that damn dimpled smile. The only man she can rely on through her entire twenty one years of life. Him and her sweet kind caring mum, both were gone.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Gasping Alita's attention snapped back into the current hell she's living in.

Someone's knocking on the front door, not pounding only gentle knocks that still reached her sensitive ears. Quickly cleaning away her tears the woman walked to the door. Un-bolting safety locks then swung the squeaky hinged door open. On the other side stood a young girl looking nervous even slightly timid natured. She has short shoulder length curly golden brown hair with a slightly wavy side fringe swept across her forehead. Large innocent looking bright unique coloured olive green eyes making her ivory skin tone stand out. In Alita's eyes she's the picture perfect image of cute yet innocent, only reaching her collar bone in height. The girl wore a cute yet surprisingly modest dark green dress looking more business outfit for older mature women. The dress was knee high with a ruffled collar, a thick stylish brown waist belt, brown zip up sandals without any extra height boosts and over one arm neatly folded was a dark green peacoat. Wow girl must adore the colour green.

Alita herself felt like a messy compared to such a rarely smart dressed young girl.

"Hello is this apartment twenty four? I am looking for a Miss Alita Mary Janson to answer this flier." The girl shyly smiled looking hopefully up at the taller woman wearing blue.

"Yeah that's me. Umm so what's your name?" Alita stepped aside allowing the girl entry of the apartment, thankfully it's sparkling clean thanks to many sleepless nights. The girl stepped in smiling looking around in complete awareness like this apartment belonged to a person suffering OCD.

"My name's Ashlyn Janet Hunter."

Alita bolted the door locked before quickly preparing coffee still carefully watching Ashlyn examining everything curiously. The girl looked oddly excited to be inside even hopeful herself.

"Do you have any sugar with your coffee Ashlyn?"

"Oh one please Miss Janson." Ashlyn sat straight on the lover seat folding her peacoat next to her. Alita never noticed a brown messenger bag on her person until now once it rested on the floor near her feet.

"Please call me Alita." Walking over holding two white cups of coffee handing over one while sitting on the un-occupied single chair near her guest. Ashlyn smiled in a silent thanks.

"Okay if you insist Alita."

Grinning the older woman leaned forward placing the hot coffee cup onto a cup coaster with an Australian kangaroo symbol with Emu on the other side. Crossing her legs still managing to appear lady like yet business mode, she calmly spoke back firmly.

"So Ashlyn you've read my flier on finding another tendant in this apartment. First off I have a few questions, answer them honestly. First off how old are you?"

"I am recently turned eighteen three weeks ago."

"Oh happy birthday for three weeks ago."

Ashlyn smiled looking bashful. "Thank you Alita."

"Next question, are you currently earning or learning?"

"I am studying at the current moment. I am attending university here in Bludhaven studying a to be a doctor and minoring in pharmacology. You know create and administer medicine for patients under care."

Alita felt an looked impressed at the young eighteen year old drinking coffee.

Wow this girl has some serious ambition to learn medicine and help out sick people, that takes guts. No wonder she's dressed up so smartly.

"Well I am extremely impressed that you're learning two highly difficult subjects that would benefit the community and spikes your interest. Okay then next question; why are you seeking possible acceptance here as well live in this very apartment. Don't you live on campus or with family? Why come here of all other places?" Alita sipped her coffee still watching her looking timider than before.

Ashlyn sighed heavily shoulders slumped down.

"I am actually a foster child Alita, my parents are in Arkham Asylum in Gotham. The criminal Scarecrow sprayed them with his fear gas when I was seven when we were walking to our car in a car park. Since then they weren't exactly capable to raise me since they're minds were warped clean...more like shattered beyond repair. Anyhow I was placed in foster care after foster care until brought up here at ten.

My new current foster family...aren't exactly fair nor kind to me. They access my inheritance somehow and stole a large sum of money. They hated the very idea of leaving that money to me and they kinda forbid me to take the university entrance exam. I did and was immediately accepted prior days later. Ummm well...t...t...they threw me out and I've been sleeping in the back of my car."

Great sympathy washed over Alita hearing how rough Ashlyn's life's been.

Scarecrow stripped away her childhood and unknowingly destroyed another life besides two others. Her foster family were stealing her inheritance then threw her out for being accepted into university, that's not right plus a criminal offence.

"I am so terribly sorry for your suffering Ashlyn-dear. Last question; are you willing to pay one hundred and thirty a week plus fifty towards the food bill. You may have unlimited access to the fridge and electrical equipment. Does that sound reasonable enough?"

Ashlyn's beautiful olive shaded green eyes glistened with tears, appearing more happy.

"Yes! Oh yes that sounds wonderful, I accepted those terms."

Standing up Alita smiled winking playfully at her new young roommate.

"Welcome home honey. Do you need help carrying your belongings to your new room?"

Ashlyn jolted upward wrapping her arms around a stunned speechless Alita in a large embrace. Shedding more tears of complete joy once the embrace was returned.

"Oh thank you so much Alita! I promise to help out around the household and cook meals as well. I cannot express how grateful I am for this wonderful opportunity, I will not disappoint you or your kindness!" Ashlyn cried happily feeling grateful even new high admiration towards the older woman. No one's even shown so much kindness to her before, this is something she's not going to abuse or take advantage of.

Laughing Alita pulled back gently patting Ashlyn's cheek affectionately.

"Warning of the wise honey, I suffer from long term nightmares so if you hear noises in the night that's just me awake. I take sleeping pills and they wear off quickly."

Large glossy olive green eyes widden in surprise before she replied back,

"You too?"

"..." All Alita could do was raise an eyebrow. Maybe Scarecrow's gas did hit her after all but besides being mentally shattered it left behind another effect, Ashlyn suffers long term nightmares of that night years ago.

"Hours later"

Knock Knock Knock!

Ashlyn looked up reading a medical book on natural herb remedy from her spot on the couch. Hours ago not only did she obtain a new home but something else, a brand new idol figure named Alita. Who was currently soaking peacefully in the bathtub. Standing up the young golden brown haired girl stood up gracefully walking curiously towards the front door wearing her loose fitted lime green sleep pants, a loose Mario t-shirt and white socks on her feet.

Curiously she opened the door seeing a man staring down at her equally curious.

He has shaggy black hair making his bright blue eyes stand out and made his handsome face even more alluring. What caught her immediate attention was his police uniform, his a police officer for BHPD?

"Hello Officer, can I help you with anything?"

He blinked before smiling pleasantly yet there was a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hello are you the new roommate of Alita's?"

"You are correct."

"Hi I am Dick Grayson, I live next door!" He offered a hand for a hand shake, she timidly unsure accepted his offered hand. Dick grinned staring at the cute golden blonde green eyed girl in front of him wearing a Mario logo t-shirt. Must be a video gamer or likes the shirt, who knows now a days. But she seems pleasant enough company, shy an cute.

"Hello I am Ashlyn Janet Hunter. Umm what brings you here Officer Grayson?" Ashlyn pulled back smilingly shyly not hearing soft cursing from Alita who ran across the hallway to reach her room to change.

"Well Alita and I are friends of course! I just wanted to check on Princess since we haven't seen each other in a few weeks, yah know being a officer isn't exactly a laid back job. So is Alita here or is she...yah never stop amazing me Princess." Dick pouted seeing Alita appear behind Ashlyn wearing black sleep pants and a t-shirt printed I heart bacon with a picture of a cartoon pig wearing a police officers uniform saying 'Oink Oink'.

Ashlyn read the t-shirt's words before snorting softly then giggle.

"Alita that's offensive!"

"So it was funny!" Alita laughed pushing the tip of her nose up smirking at Dick who glared pointing a warning finger at her.

"Why must you break my heart every time we cross paths?"

"Why must you cross my path in general?"

Ashlyn giggled softly slipping away allowing the 'grown ups' to have their little fight but knowing secretly they were flirting in a demented way. Alita crossed her arms smirking silently happy he was annoyed with her shirt.

Dick rolled his eyes looking un-amused at the black haired trouble maker, honestly that one's trouble.

"Okay I'll let this go once Princess. I just came over to warn you about a series of break ins around this area and a man hiding in the backseat of womens cars. Already killed three women so be careful and don't travel alone, especially at night. Lock up everything and make sure you carry that maze I gave you."

"It's all gone."

"What?"

"...I kinda got bored and kinda...wasted it." Alita coughed nervously while recalling last month's terrible sleepless night. She sprayed it then jumped on the can making it pop loudly. Dick slapped a hand on his forehead dragged it down till he was pinch the bridge of his nose in sheer annoyance at her stupidity. That woman would laugh at grass growing.

"I'll get more tomorrow from work and get one for Ashlyn as well for protection.

Okay then if anything happens even you hear a noise call me and I'll be here pronto."

Alita frowned looking thoughtfully at him, she's thinking about the man breaking into womens cars and hide in their back seats.

"Hey wasn't there an urban myth about a guy hiding in a lady's backseat? I recall reading about it in a book, you might wanna look into that. He could have a MO if his doing that, stranger things have happened."

Dick leaned forward looking bemused. "I never knew there was a decent working brain inside that head of yours, I am so proud of you learning mythology!" He tapped her nose playfully then yelped as she bit his finger.

"Gaaahhhhhh!"

"You assulted me first! I have rights and you freaking sexually harassed me!"

"How was that sexual harassment?!" Dick cradled his injured finger.

"I am a woman and the courts will take my side dipshit!"

"I am a police officer!"

"That makes your case appear more worse on your behalf. Imagine that a officer of the law sexually harassing a poor young woman for his own sick twisted fantasy. I'll have you locked up and you can be a big guy's lil bitch, his butt buddy!" Alita laughed as his face twisted in pure horror.

"You big meanie!"

"I am not mean...I prefer limited edition."

Dick snickered. "Oh how have I missed these little moments of ours. But deep down we both know what your really hiding behind your actions and words." He leaned an arm up resting it on her door way smiling too sweetly down at her blank face. She tried not to grin or blush proving more difficult as his breath fanned her face.

"What cha going on about Officer Grayson?"

A large sly grin stretched across his face as he stared into apple green eyes.

"That secretly you find me attractive, charming, handsome and let us not forget a lonely single guy without a lady friend to call his own. You totally want me Princess admit it." Dick smiled as she twitched slightly hiding a blush.

"Nope! I already have found myself a great man. Sorry lover boy you've lost the chance for this sheila ages ago."

"Oh...who is he?" Dick couldn't help feeling jealous hearing her declare this new guy in her life. When did she started seeing another guy? This doesn't sit well with him at all.

"Officer this is my lovely loyal and protective boyfriend...say hello Woody!" She pushed him out randomly even surprising him once the door met his face. One the other side Alita lovingly pat the door looking smug.

"Good old Woody never fails. Such a good door." Alita snickered walking down the hallway towards the living room area silently. Ashlyn sat on the couch again looking confused even bemused as Alita planted a sweet good night kiss on her brow before skipping to bed. Well if living with Alita means free entertainment then she's never leaving.

Midnight

Dick Grayson sat crossed legged on his un-made bed staring ahead at his opposite wall. Wearing a pair of loose fitting tracksuit pants staring blankly ahead at his Nightwing uniform hanging of a wire clothes hanger. Last night he spent practically all night searching for this new crazed killer not able to find a single piece of evidence nor clue on who he might be. Bludhaven's gone into panic mode hearing he hasn't found the killer or place justice upon him. Nightwing went everywhere even interrogated criminals and drug dealers alike for possible answers, none. This guy isn't the typical normal dirtbag his sent to prison millions of times, no this one is different. All these targeted women have one thing in common, they all have black hair. That's it nothing else besides they have black hair. Alita has black hair and that's what's making him panic more to find this guy before he targets her.

There's no motive behind this strange abnormal killings just he sneaks into their cars and waits for them to enter. Once in he strikes. The morgue report states each woman have multiple bruises on their face, arms and neck. No signs of sexual assault, no traces of DNA to lead him to the killer. At this current way no doubt Batman will find out then make a grand appearance in Bludhaven, appear in Nightwing's city. He cannot allow Bruce to abandon Gotham for this case alone, it doesn't involve Gotham hence doesn't involve the Batman. Sighing Dick stood up walking to his Nightwing costume tracing a finger on the costume's material. If he wasn't Nightwing then he doesn't know what else he could possibly do in his life. As a normal civilian or as Officer Grayson means nothing to him, he cannot place proper justice on criminal scum. Nightwing became Bludhaven's symbol of hope and if that symbol was gone then the very city shall be over run by the wicked criminals roaming around. Still he knew deep down that his run as Nightwing effected his relationship with Barbara. As Robin things were much more simpler for them both, they fought together in Gotham protecting the weak an innocent. Both as Robin and Batgirl. Now him being Nightwing an moving to Bludhaven placed a giant gaping hole between them. Not also mentioning Joker crippling Barbara who's now in a wheelchair and became Oracle. Sure they speak occasionally but not as Dick and Barbara, but Nightwing and Oracle. Now they only speak of their secret nightly activities.

At the tender age of twenty six his alone without a girlfriend or a lady friend.

Hell he admits there are certain times he would lay in bed laying on his side staring at the empty space on his bed beside him. He could run his hand on the cold sheets devoted of any source of warmth from another body laying asleep or awake. The lonely part of him couldn't recall the last time his been with a woman, even for a one night stand. He admits whole heartly his matured from his young playboy persona into a lonely man wishing for more then a fling, he wants a steady girlfriend. Some one he could rely on to look after him during hard times, worry about his safety and just be there offering comfort during his darkest hours in life. Deep deep down he knew exactly who to blame for his situation, his Nightwing side. It gets in the way of his life as Dick Grayson countless times. Still that's apart of who he is and he cannot no matter how badly he craved to rid of Nightwing. Nightwing's special, it's apart of who he is and without it his nothing special anymore. He would be ordinary like every other civilian on earth. He built Nightwing into a feared symbol for criminals yet hope for the weak innocent people suffering from those criminals. His saved and lost many lifes being both Robin and Nightwing, his seen the horrors of man-kind countless times. He cannot chose between Officer Dick Grayson of Bludhaven's Police Department or Nightwing former first Robin and Batman's successes in future time. One cannot be without the other.

Frowning he pulled on his Nightwing costume, Dick Grayson became Nightwing. He pulled on his boots, utility belt, mask and double checked each weapon was accounted for. He has to hit Batman up for more latest crime fighting technology later on if there's time.

"I' am ready." Nightwing crawled out from the window skillfully leaping out an fire his grappling gun, twisting his body to land on a certain raven haired woman's window cell. Peering inside he saw Alita's back facing the window blanket pulled up and the room's pitch black.

'Sleeping pills.' He tilted his seeing perfectly clear the sleeping pill bottle on the nightstand. She has to see some qualified specialist about this occurring nightmares in hopes to get a better sleeping pattern. Then Alita's door open slowly causing him to freeze up then eventually relax seeing Ashlyn's tired face. Surprisingly Alita sat up wide awake they exchanged words briefly in which he cannot hear due to the glass window. Soon enough Alita nods and Ashlyn crawled into the bed looking even more fearful as Alita turned around hugging her. Nightwing watched for five more minutes curiously examining Alita twirl Ashlyn's hair around a slim finger coaxing her to sleep instantly. He took off not wanting to watch Alita take those damn pills that gets her to sleep each night since adolescence years. He couldn't stand knowing each night she'll be plagued by never ending nightmares and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. That's one enemy they both share, nightmares haunt a person until they've taken life's last gasping breath. One enemy he cannot save her from as he fights his own inner demons as Nightwing and Dick Grayson.

_**Author's note**_

_Okay I am sorry for the long wait since I've lasted posted a chapter up ages ago. _

_Well officially this year has made four straight years of hell for me and my family. _

_My best friend since forever had a baby and well everything went down hill, we don't talk anymore. I miss her but she needs to grow up an mature for both their sakes. Anyway off topic..._

_I've read a few other stories on this website and then started watching the world around me and I tried adding everyday life elements to this story. For example Australia's rent prices for homes have gone up along with electric and water rates, fucking government. I added Alita's financial problems into this chapter to make it more real like it's a every day occurrence in life now for everyone, hence why Ashlyn appeared and other certain reasons. She needed a place to actually feel welcomed after suffering abuse for many years after Scarecrow attacked her family. That's why she's so timid and extremely shy, she's afraid of people and needed Alita to boost up her confidence so she can gain bravery and speak her mind rather be afraid daily. I believe Alita is that type of person to coax someone out of their shell and show them the beauty in being her own person. _

_Ashlyn's not in any way a Mary Sue and hell no for Alita being one as well, if so message me ASAP! _

_Another thing I added the washing machine blowing up...it happened to me and I had to wash my work uniform in the bath for awhile until it got fixed. I am sure we all can relate to that part if not then it sucks alot. Damn laundry powder irritated my skin and made it itchy as hell, bloody laundry powder...damn you. _

_Lastly before everyone assumes I've lost my mind adding newer elements into this story example Ashlyn. She's now got a important role in my story along side Alita. She needed a role model for one and another one is another member of the famous Batclan is making a appearance in this story. Ladies and Gentlemen I am officially adding Timothy Jackson Drake! That's why I created Ashlyn! _

_If your smart enough to notice my little hint then it will make my freaking day. It's small and it's not really noticeable but if your a giant fan of the Batman saga then I am pretty sure you caught on quickly. Tim's middle name is Jackson named after his father Jackson Drake. Ashlyn's middle name is Janet and that's Tim's mother's name. At this current stage I am writing up a newer story plot idea and when it's a good time for Tim to appear...maybe in two chapters I am not certain. I am one of those rushed writers who just writes for the hell of it. _

_Anyway guys it's two am here in Australia and I am beat. If you have any questions then please review this story or pm me. Thank you guys for reading this newest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!_

_P.S- No flames or hate mail. If you don't like this story then please do not comment as I have actually worked very hard and done plenty of re-search making this story appear more real life situations. _

_I am sorry for any bad grammar or mis-spellings, been a while since I've last typed on a laptop and I am freaking tired. _

_P.P.S- Shelia is an Australian term for woman or girl._


End file.
